


Patience

by DeadlyCrocker



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyCrocker/pseuds/DeadlyCrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon Graves/Reader porn, because none seemed to exist before this. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

You can hardly remember how you ended up in his room. One moment you were squealing over the famous G-Man Graves at a club, and the next moment you were being shoved up against his bedroom wall.

You don't have time to dwell on it.

His mouth is on yours before you know it, though not for the first time that night and surely not for the last. His tongue forces it's way between your lips, hands slipping under your shirt. As far as he's concerned, you're all his to do with as he pleases.

Still, it's not long before he pulls back, the same cocky smirk on his face as always.

...You're pretty sure you hadn't been chewing gum a minute ago. Gross. Your face easily reveals just how disgusted you are, but he looks more entertained than apologetic.

He reaches into the pocket of his jacket, withdrawing a fresh piece of gum. Thin fingers begin unwrapping it, a motion he's gone through thousands of times before, but stop halfway through. There's a glimmer of mischief in his eyes as he refolds the paper, tucking the gum back where he found it. Once that's done, he shrugs the jacket off and tosses it aside.

Meanwhile, you chuck the old gum into the nearby garbage can, and not a moment too soon. Before you know it, his hand is tangled in your hair, gripping close to your scalp and yanking you towards the bed.

You're shoved down onto it with little effort; he's stronger than he looks, and he doesn't seem particularly interested in being gentle. Luckily, you don't mind.

He hasn't joined you just yet, though. He's looming over you, looking quite a bit taller, and more intimidating, now that you're on your back. "You ready for me, princess?"

He's ontop of you before you can actually answer, hand slipping beneath your skirt. He presses open mouth kisses along your throat, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. He takes his time, leaving no flesh untouched. You know you're going to have marks reminding you of the evening.

Fingertips find the thin fabric between your thighs, stroking so lightly that they're barely making contact. Regardless, it's all you can feel, sending shocks of pleasure through your body with each teasing graze. You're dying to scream for more. You don't, though. You aren't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing you beg. A whimper, however, escapes your lips.

Even with his face still buried against your neck, you know _exactly_ the smug look surely on his face.

He seems to love knowing that he can make you squirm.

He puts a little pressure into his touch, dragging more moans and whines from your throat. You know he can feel the way you're soaking through your thin panties; you're sure it's only fueling his ego, and you can't help but wonder how much longer he'll keep teasing for.

You have an answer sooner than expected.  

His weight is off your body and he's straddling your lap,  hands moving to your hips. He's slow, gentle, caressing your hips, before grabbing the waistband of your panties and roughly yanking them down your thighs.

As he slides the fabric along your legs, he moves himself down with them, sitting beside your ankles when he finally tosses the lingerie aside.

He's between your legs now. His hands stroke your calves, working their way up, and you can feel his warm breath on your thighs before you know it. He looks up at you; that snarky grin never leaves his face.

You feel his lips press against your sensitive inner thighs, sharp bites intermingling with light kisses. You can't resist squirming and writhing under his touch. He seems to know exactly when you want it rough and when you want it gentle and, of course, goes out of his way to do the opposite. You don't have many complaints, though, as your moaning and squirming makes obvious.

He pulls back just briefly, taking off his glasses with a dramatic flip of his hair and setting them aside.

He grabs ahold of your thighs, digging his fingertips into them, and leans in closer. You find yourself holding your breath in anticipation. His tongue darts out, barely grazing the sensitive nub. You whimper loudly nonetheless, arching up reflexively, desperate for more friction.

One hand on your hip, he pushes you back down. “ _Patience, patience_ … You don’t get a treat if you don’t behave.”

_God,_ he was _smug_.

He gives a few more soft licks, barely brushing your skin, before surprising you with something a little stronger. He’s suddenly sucking hard on your clit, pausing only to lap at your folds with a new passion. He buries his face hungrily between your legs, eating you out with expert technique. He's rough in all the right ways. His tongue traces each and every sensitive spot, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. 

Just when you feel yourself close to orgasm, head thrown back and body tensing up, he stops.

You'd brush it off as an unfortunate coincidence if it wasn't for that _damn_ snarky look on his face. He knows exactly what he’s doing, and he’s all too pleased by the way you’re pouting. _What an asshole_.

He clearly has no intention of continuing. He’s already sliding his glasses back onto his face, lecherously sizing up your bare thighs and hips. It’s enough to bring a blush to your cheeks as he moves to straddle you.

He pulls your shirt and bra off with a quickness, ignoring your desperate squirming beneath him. You really just want him to get on with it and let you cum, but he seems so satisfied to just keep teasing.

A hand finds it’s way to your right breast, squeezing and groping as he takes the left in his mouth. It’s not long before he switches to suckle at your right breast. You can tell he’s not going to take you until he’s tasted every inch of your skin.

He grinds against you, which only adds to your desperation. You’re sure you’re getting his expensive pants all sticky, but he doesn’t seem to care. You really just wish he’d take them off already.

He’s worked his way back up by now, giving your neck a rough bite before pulling back. This time he moves out of the way, encouraging you to turn over with a firm hand on your upper arm. You easily obey, positioning your ass up high for him and letting him shove your face into the pillow.

You hear him unzip his pants and you can feel the arousal rush through you. As incredible as his mouth felt on you, you’re craving something more substantial. You need to be _filled_ , and _fast_.

He rubs himself against you, not quite finished teasing, and you can’t seem to hold back your moan. Finally, and with little warning, he shoves himself into you.

Though he's more focused on his own pleasure than yours, his experience pays off; he’s still managing to hit all the right spots. Your fingertips move to your clit, rubbing yourself fast and hard. After all the time he spent teasing, it doesn’t take long; an orgasm crashes through you. You almost collapse from the pleasure, moan after moan escaping your lips.

He never slows his thrusts, slamming into you even as you come down from your orgasm. He isn’t done with you just yet. He pounds your tender flesh harder and harder, fingers digging into your hips. You can tell he’s close, though; his grunts and whimpers are quickly escalating, each new roll of his hips growing faster and sloppier.

Pressing deep into you and digging fingers in hard enough to leave bruises, he cums with a shout, filling you up with his hot seed. You rub yourself harder as he rides out his orgasm, grinding fingertips against your swollen clit. _You’re so close, so-_

You scream his name as your second orgasm hits you.  

This time, you do let yourself collapse afterwards. He does the same, rolling off to your side and tugging you close against him. As nice as it is, he’s not the cuddling type; it only lasts long enough for him to catch his breath.

After pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to your forehead, he moves to stand from the bed. “I could use a shower.”

You’re sure his words are going to be followed by the demand that you get out of his penthouse by the time he returns. Instead, they’re followed by silence as he steps through the doorway to the bathroom.

But then, he does something that surprises you. He glances back over his shoulder at you, brows furrowing in mild frustration.

“ _Well_? Are you coming or not?”


End file.
